


This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott points out how Ross keeps licking his lips and it affects Smith's whole day.<br/>(note to the yogscast: feel free to use my works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

Ross licked his lips for what seemed like the thousandth time that minute to Smith. He'd never noticed it before but after what Trott had said earlier it was all he could think about.

 

You see, Trott had approached Smith when Ross quickly nipped out to use the bathroom. Smith had been editing one of their most recent GTA V videos when a light tap on his shoulder urged him to turn around. One of his best friends stood before him with one of his _looks_ on his face. Smith couldn't find the words to describe the face he did - maybe shit-eating described it the best - but what he heard next had affected his entire work day.

"Hey, Smiffy?" Trott had began with a smirk on his face, "You know Ross?"

"Uh, yeah?" Smith replied, feeling uneasy. His friend knew of the huge crush Smith had on Ross and he wouldn't ever let him live it down.

Trott had found out when Smith had got particularly drunk at a convention they went to about a year ago. While Ross was at the bar ordering another beer, Smith turned to Trott and essentially described in painstaking detail how he wanted to fuck their dark-haired friend. Pulling his hair, over a desk, against a wall, looking straight into his blue eyes and watching his head fall back in utter bliss. Of course, he didn't remember this in the morning but Trott had assured him that it happened, remaining adamant when he flushed furiously and tried desperately to deny it and blame it on the alcohol.

"Just, watch Ross' lips for me, okay?" The brunets teeth showed slightly as he chuckled and turned back to his desk, continuing with whatever he was doing.

Not thinking anything major of it, Smith put his headphones back over his ears and returned to his editing. However when Ross came back into the room and took his seat next to Smith again it all went wrong. He took one glimpse at his friends mouth and he was out of it. 

 

Smith watched as Ross ran his tongue across his lips, slatheting a wet layer on top before pressing them together tightly. Smith's thoughts trailed off. He imagined how perfect they would look all kiss-stained by Smith, how pretty they would look wrapped around his dick, how they could kiss _all_ over Smith's body, leaving moist patches in their wake...

All of a sudden, his jeans felt a lot tighter than they had just a minute ago; before Ross had come back. He flushed totally in an instant.

Jumping from his seat, he began to pace around in a small circle before settling in one place, facing Ross, hands covering his crotch area cleverly.

"Ross?" He spoke, annoyance slick in his voice.

"Hmm?" Ross hummed in reply, almost sounding like a moan, sending a jolt of arousal straight down to Smith's cock.

"Can you please stop doing that?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

In genuine confusion, Ross turned his chair to face his auburn-haired friend, "Stop what?" He licked his lip nervously.

" _That._ Right there." Smith growled out though gritted teeth, "That fucking lip thing." He motioned to the shorter man's lips.

Trott was watching intently, waiting for his cue to leave; that it was a job well done.

Ross' tongue darted out anxiously, wetting his lips once more before he started to speak. However, no words came out as he was swiftly pulled from his seat and pushed into a nearby wall. Before he could move, Smith had put a hand to either side of his head. Blue met blue as their eyes found each other and, for a split second, Ross saw the darkness hovering in his friend's eyes. In a flash, Smith's lips were on Ross' hungrily searching for ssomething unknown and Trott took the opportunity to slip quietly out of the room.

Ross pushed Smith away, unsure if he was even awake or if this was another dream. It sure had played out like they usually did. However, Smith took this as an challenge and began to place a trail of slimy kisses from his friend's ear, following his jawline and down his neck.

"Smithy--what are yo--Ah!" He yelped as the taller man bit lightly into his skin, sure to leave a mark. Smith's hands trailed across and down Ross' body, exploring him like he always yearned to do. However blissful this was, Ross needed answers; and he needed them now. Reluctantly, he pushed Smith off of him once more.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ross demanded.

"I'm kissing the fuck out of you, mate. And it's pretty god damn amazing." Being stronger than Ross meant that he could easily peel the hands off of his chest and pin them to the wall above Ross' head so he could once again feel the warmth radiating off of the man before of him.

Moaning softly as Smith tugged at his earlobe with his teeth, Ross gave up trying to fight what he had waited years for.

"Alex..." he breathed into the rust-coloured hair before him. Feeling the movement stop before him, he opened his eyes to see if he had done anything wrong. He saw that his friend had not pulled back but he was instead panting close to Ross' ear.

"W-what did you call me?"Smith whispered into his ear. 

"A-Alex." Ross repeated, louder this time. A loud moan reverberated throughout the quiet room and Smith rolled his hips against Ross', feeling he needed the friction.

"Say it again." He purred into Ross' ear.

Ross turned his head slightly to the left, "Alex." He whispered seductively. Ross lost it. He peppered quick, desperate kisses and nibbles all across the exposed skin before him.

He quickly became frustrated with the fabric between their naked bodies and almost tore off Ross' shirt with the speed he did it. Taking a moment to admire the gorgeous view before him, he completely forgot what he was wanting to do. Ross was tall, perfectly pale with a transfixing, dark happy trail leading down into his pants.

Feeling self-concious being stared at for so long, a light blush dusted itself across his partner's face and he reached for the bottom of Smith's t-shirt, pulling it over his head, messing his light hair up even more than it was already. 

Mind now back on track, Smith tugged at the belt on Ross' trousers.

"Are you okay with this?" Smith asked, kissing the other man's collar bone much more gently and lovingly than he had previously.

Ross released a deep moan from the back of his throat in response, before cupping Smith's face in his plams and kissing him ardently. After a moment of tongue-wrestling, they both kicked off their shoes and socks and Ross unbuckled his belt and let them drop to the floor. Meanwhile, Smith was unbuttoning his pants and flinging them off. He wasn't sure where they went and - in all honesty - he didn't care. Both men were rock hard and leaking, sweat dripping off of their hair with anticipation.

"Do you have any--" Ross started, not able to finish before Smith quickly dove over to his bag under his desk, pulling out a small bottle of lube and turning around to Ross with a huge grin on his face.

"You raunchy bastard." Ross shook his head, pretending to be disappointed. 

"What can I say? I'm always horny for hornby. I come prepared." Smith finishes, flashing Ross a smile that melts his heart 

In less than a minute, Smith has Ross bent over a table completely naked and is massaging his hole, preparing his ass for what's to come next. 

The noises from Ross alone would be enough to tip Smith over the edge. But no, he's waited too long for this moment to waste it by coming over a few mewls escaping Ross' wet-lipped mouth. Just the thought has Smith making sounds alongside Ross.

After a short but antagonizing wait, Ross begs for Smith to get on with it. Of course, Smith complies. He removes his fingers from inside Ross and readies his tip at the entrance.

"You can tell me to stop at any time, mate." Smith states before pushing in lightly. Ross squirms and more sounds of pleasure escape his lips. Smith pauses a moment to bite his lip and relish in the beautiful sounds filling the room. Knowing he drove Ross to make them fills him with an indescribable feeling that plunges him into pure ecstasy.

Ross grows impatient with the lack of movement and shoves himself back onto Smith. He moans loudly and Smith realises what he wants.

Smith grabs his hips possessively and pulls out, only to thrust back in and out at a much faster pace. After a minute or so of pure heaven, Ross shouts "Alex!" and comes on to his hand and on the desk. Feeling a sudden rush from hearing his name from Ross' lips, he thrusts a few more times before spilling inside Ross with a shout of his name.

Smith pulls out and for a while all that can be heard in the room is two men panting heavily. Smith breaks the silence first.

"Wow. That was..." he can't think of a word worthy to describe that experience, "Wow."

Ross turns to face him and perks him on the lips quickly, "I know."

The two throw on their clothes quickly before using tissues on Trott's desk to clear up the come on the desk.

Almost as if on cue, a light knocking at the door can be heard.

"Can I come back in to get my drink or are you two still fucking in there?" Trott's voice comes from outside.

To mess with him, Smith starts making the most extreme and pornographic sex noises Ross has ever heard.

"Okay, I'll just go buy another one." Trott footsteps echo as he leaves.

Ross and Smith fall on the floor in a fit of giggles. When they calm down (a good few minutes later) Smith holds Ross' gaze, utterly transfixed by the impossible blue.

"I love you, Ross Hornby." 

I love you too, Alex Smith."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was kind of shitty it's really late and i'm writing this on my phone and i don't know if anyone still reads smornby but i do so here you go me


End file.
